kisah kasih di apartemen putih
by winter lodge
Summary: sekilas kisah tentang keseharian suami-istri Akabane dengan bumbu kearifan lokal. [karurio; domestic AU]
1. Chapter 1

assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

warning: domestic!au, spouses!karuri, pengkhianatan eyd, bahasa nggak baku, setting jepang dengan bumbu kearifan lokal … dalam penggunaan panggilan

note: saya nulis apa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mas, kalau nggak bangun-bangun, Adek ceburin ke kolam renang, lho."

Memang, hari Minggu itu adalah waktunya bersantai namun ketika lebih dari pukul dua belas siang belum bangun-bangun juga itu masuknya keterlaluan. Semua cucian sudah dijemur dan setiap sudut lantai apartemen mungil ini sudah kinclong, namun Karma masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut di atas kasur, menolak untuk bangun sejak pagi tadi—alhasil Rio tidak membuatkannya sarapan. Sebetulnya wajar karena semalam ia baru pulang saat Rio sudah tidur dan seminggu ini ia sedang menangani sebuah proyek yang cukup sulit.

Sang istri berjongkok di pinggir ranjang tempat suaminya tidur sambil sibuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Karma dengan telunjuk. Sudah nyaris dua menit ia mengulang kegiatan yang sama, namun sang suami tetap tidur dengan lelap seperti sepotong kayu. Bukannya Rio tidak suka, sih. Sejujurnya ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tidak keberatan untuk terus memandangi wajah tertidur Karma yang seperti anak kecil, begitu polos dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya saat bangun. Perlahan jari Rio meluncur menelusuri pipi, pelipis, dan terakhir mendarat di dahi, menyapu helai-helai anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"Yaudah deh. Nggak bangun juga nggak apa-apa sih. Nggak ada yang nyebelin."

Rio tahu Karma sudah bangun, tapi masih pura-pura tidur.

"Tapi kalau nggak bangun, siapa yang ngasih uang belanja?"

Mata biru Rio menangkap ujung-ujung bibir Karma bergerak. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tuh kan, bisa denger kan? Ya udah bangun sekarang, katanya mau makan _apple pie_."

Karma menyeringai, masih dengan mata tertutup dan ketika Rio mencubit pelan pipinya, baru pria itu mau membuka matanya. Kedua keping sewarna tembaga itu terlihat masih letih meskipun sudah beristirahat cukup lama. Rio menyingkirkan selimut dan bantal dari kekuasaan suaminya sementara Karma menggosok-gosok mata dengan telapak tangan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Dua belas lewat." Rio melipat selimut dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di kaki ranjang. "Tadinya mau Adek biarin biar bablas sekalian, tapi nggak jadi deh. Kasihan kalau Mas jadi nggak makan."

Karma tersenyum geli, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Gendong."

"Idih!"

Biarpun permintaan barusan terdengar terlalu menyusahkan dan aneh, namun Rio tetap melakukannya tanpa keberatan. Digendongnya sang suami yang nemplok bagai koala di punggungnya sampai ruang tengah, dimana Rio langsung menjatuhkan Karma di atas sofa. Ini entah Karma yang jarang makan atau Rio yang memang _wonder woman_.

"Cuci muka dulu." tegur Rio melihat Karma beringsut untuk memeluk bantal.

"Hu-uh. Sebentar."

"Jangan dinanti-nanti, nanti ketiduran lagi."

"… Iyaaa."

Kadang Rio berpikir _, ini ngurus suami apa anak?_

.

.

.

"Yaaah Mas, kok belinya apel fuji?"

Karma mengalihkan fokus dari acara _talkshow_ yang tengah ditayangkan di TV untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan istrinya di _pantry_. Wajahnya yang kini sudah segar dan ganteng setelah cuci muka menyiratkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Rio mengeluh, sambil menimbang-nimbang sebutir apel fuji di tangannya. "Apel fuji kurang enak kalau dibikin apple pie, Mas. Rasanya gak cocok, harusnya Mas beli yang _royal gala_."

"Ha? Emang bedanya apa, toh sama-sama apel?"

Komentar tersebut membuat Rio menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas, ingin sekali mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pipi suaminya lalu memberikan cubitan lagi. Ranking di sekolah dulu bolehlah Karma langganan berada di nomor satu namun untuk urusan dapur istrinya lebih tahu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Karma harus mengambil kursus masak.

"Kalau pakai apel fuji nanti rasanya lebih tawar gitu, Mas."

"Yah, Adek gak bilang …." gerutu Karma kecewa. Betul juga sih apa katanya, karena kemarin Rio hanya meminta Karma membeli apel dan Rio sendiri juga tidak sempat mengecek, mengingat semalam Karma pulang ketika ia sudah tidur. Rio hanya bisa tersenyum kecewa dan akhirnya mengajukan alternatif pengganti.

"Bikin kue cokelat aja mau? Bahan-bahannya masih lengkap kok di kulkas."

"Maunya _apple pie."_

Tidak bisa rasanya Rio marah atau kesal pada suaminya yang merajuk seperti itu. Rio sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan Karma pai apel sejak mungkin sebulan yang lalu, namun ketika mereka punya waktu, malah salah beli apel. Baru saja Rio memutuskan untuk menawarkan alternatif kue lain, Karma bangkit dari sofa, masuk ke kamar sebentar lalu keluar dengan dompet di tangannya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Rio, ia melengos menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rio penasaran.

"Mancing." jawab Karma sekenanya.

"Mancing perkara?"

Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Kan biar Adek gak digodain juga."

Pintu depan tertutup dan Rio menghela napas. _Konbini_ dekat tempat mereka tinggal sering ditongkrongi para preman dan Rio, jika ia pergi sendirian ke sana, biasanya rentan dicie-cie atau bahkan terang-terangan digoda, tanpa tahu yang mereka goda ini punya sabuk hitam untuk beladiri karate dan punya suami seorang ilmuwan nuklir. Ketika Karma mengetahui hal ini, hidup para preman tersebut tidak akan bisa jadi tenang lagi. Setiap kali Karma datang ke sana selalu saja ada ribut-ribut dan prahara, tak jarang ia datang hanya untuk memancing—secara literal—dompet para preman yang nongkrong di situ. Kebiasaan yang tak hilang dari sejak SMP kelas satu. Jadilah, Karma sering menggunakan istilah 'memancing' ketika pergi ke _konbini_ tersebut.

"Ah, lupa nitip _yogurt_."

Rio menggumam pelan setelah suaminya pergi. Ia baru ingat bahwa persediaan _yogurt_ kesukaannya di kulkas sudah habis.

.

.

.

Karma pulang dengan membawa berbutir-butir apel _royal gala_ —yang diterima Rio dengan senang hati—serta sekotak susu _strawberry_ (untuk Karma) dan tiga botol _yogurt_ kesukaan Rio; padahal Rio sama sekali tidak memberitahunya soal _yogurt_ di kulkas yang sudah habis. Ketika ditanya kenapa Karma bisa tahu, ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab " _Feeling_ suami," setengah asal dan Rio hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Mau dibantuin, nggak?" ujar Karma ketika melihat Rio sedang mencuci apel-apelnya.

"Bantu doa aja. Nonton TV atau DVD aja gih, Mas, lihat anime atau nonton drama Korea. Kemarin Adek beli DVD drama Korea bagus, yang mainnya si Song Joong Ki yang ganteng itu."

Karma mengernyitkan alis, merasa heran karena diusir begitu saja. "Kok gitu sih, Masnya mau bantu malah disuruh nonton TV. Emangnya Adek gak kerepotan?"

"Cicilan apartemen kita belum selesai, Mas. Kalau ada yang meledak duluan kan nggak lucu."

Karma tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

 _Apple pie_ mereka selesai ketika hari menjelang sore. Apartemen mungil bernuansa putih itu kini penuh dengan wangi apel yang bercampur dengan kayumanis. Sepasang suami-istri itu memutuskan untuk menikmati _apple pie_ mereka dengan duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, karena rasanya terlalu sepi kalau mereka makan pie dan minum teh di balkon saja. Karma bersandar pada sofa dengan kedua kaki diangkat, piring kecil berisi pie di tangan kiri, sendok di tangan kanan, dan _remote_ TV di atas lutut; di apartemen ini Karma adalah penguasa televisi secara absolut. Rio duduk di sebelahnya, bantal di pangkuan, sambil menghela napas sabar ketika suaminya mulai memindah-mindahkan _channel_ padahal di channel sebelumnya ada acara yang ingin ia tonton. _Wah di_ channel _yang tadi ada_ boyband _Badai tuh…._

Pada akhirnya Karma berhenti di sebuah channel yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir; agak terkesan memihak memang, karena Karma juga bekerja di lembaga penelitian tentang nuklir. Keduanya menonton dengan tenang dan tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya Karma membuka pembicaraan.

"Dek, laboratorium nuklirnya partner kerja Mas yang di luar negeri, kemarin kena musibah. Reaktornya bocor."

"Eh? Beneran?" Rio bergidik ngeri sambil memandang suaminya yang masih memasang muka datar. "Terus gimana? Radiasinya? Ada korban nggak?"

"Belum tahu juga sih, kemarin itu baru banget bocornya, belum ada berita follow-up lagi. Kayaknya sih kejadian ini mau ditutup-tutupin gitu sama perusahaan sponsornya, jadi mungkin nggak bakal sampai ke tangan media."

Rio meringis, ekspresi horor jelas membayangi wajahnya. "Ngeri ya."

Keduanya tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat sebelum Karma memulai lagi pembicaraannya.

"Dek, kalau misalnya suatu hari laboratorium Mas yang kena musibah kayak gitu, kira-kira gimana ya?"

"Mas jangan ngomong sembarangan ih!" Untuk kali ini, Rio benar-benar panik, panik yang dicampur marah. Sebetulnya Karma ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya, namun ia harus mempertahankan atmosfir serius ini.

"Eh … nggak sembarangan ini, Dek. Umur orang siapa yang tahu sih?"

"Mas, cubit nih!"

"Tapi untung Adek punya ijazah master, ya, jadi nanti nggak susah kalau misalnya ada apa-apa dan Adek harus nyari kerja."

"IIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH apa sih serius nggak lucu, Mas! Nikah belum satu tahun udah ngomong yang nggak-nggak kayak gini!" Rio yang panik—matanya sudah berkaca-kaca—mendaratkan cubitan perih pada lengan atas Karma. "Nggak suka ah!"

"Realitanya memang tempat kerja Mas beresiko kan, Dek."

"Terus kenapa malah kerja di lembaga penelitian nuklir deh, Mas. Perasaan dulu bilangnya pengen jadi politikus."

"Emangnya peneliti nuklir nggak boleh jadi politikus?" elak Karma, menghindari terbukanya luka lama kala terdampar di jurusan pilihan orangtua saat kuliah dulu.

"Uh, bukannya nggak boleh, sih, tapi neliti ya neliti, politik ya politik!"

"Yee suka kepala batu si Adek. Adek tau nggak ada psikolog yang pernah dapet nobel Ekonomi? Kalau gitu aja bisa, kenapa Mas yang peneliti nuklir nggak bisa jadi politikus."

"Tau sih …" sang istri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tetep aja Adek kan jadi ngeri setelah Mas cerita kayak gitu. Dari awal tahu sih, resiko tempat kerja Mas itu gede banget, tapi Mas ngomong kayak gitu sih, Adek kan takut."

Karma melirik istrinya perlahan. Sungguh niatnya hanya bercanda—meskipun kontennya memang serius—tapi ia tidak mengira Rio akan bereaksi seperti ini. Wanita yang dikenalnya sejak SMP ini terkenal jarang menangis dan bahkan dijuluki sebagai cewek badass saat di bangku sekolah dulu, dan ternyata ia masihlah seorang wanita yang memiliki hati yang lembut dan sensitif. Karma mengangkat tangannya, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala wanita yang sudah hampir satu tahun dinikahinya itu.

"Iya, iya. Maaf deh, maaf."

"Mas nggak salah sih, tapi mungkin Adek terlalu sensi juga nanggepinnya." Rio menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Maaf juga ya. Tapi jangan ngomong-ngomong kayak gitu lagi. Seenggaknya jangan sekarang-sekarang."

"Janji, janji."

"Bener ya."

"Bener."

Meskipun Karma sudah berjanji, ia tak kunjung melihat senyum terbit di wajah Rio. Mungkin istrinya itu masih berusaha menstabilkan emosinya sendiri, terlihat dari caranya menghela napas panjang-panjang kemudian mengembuskannya kembali.

Hanya saja, Rio menikahi seseorang yang terkenal sebagai biang onar di sekolah dan seharusnya ia sudah menduga bahwa Karma tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

"Dek, kalau kamu marah, kadang kelihatannya nyebelin, tapi kadang kelihatannya imut banget lho. Kayak sekarang," goda Karma sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut Rio di ujung jarinya. "Adek lagi marah tapi kelihatannya imut banget."

"…"

"Saking imutnya jadi pengen Mas cium deh."

"Mas mau Adek suruh nyikat kamar mandi?"

.

.

.

 **end**

 **a/n:** winterloj sedang sawan.


	2. Chapter 2

assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **a/n:** sebenernya ini cuma drabble asal-asalan yang ditulis di facebook. cuman kayaknya lebih enak kalau diarsipin di sini soalnya notes facebook saya begitu amburegul emeseyu ... jadi saya pindahin ke sini untuk kepentingan pengarsipan WQ (apaan dah)

* * *

Ceritanya, Rio akan pergi konferensi ke Australia selama seminggu.

Sebetulnya Rio tidak usah khawatir karena Karma sudah terbiasa mengurus diri sendiri bahkan sejak kecil karena kelewat sering ditinggal orangtua ke luar negeri. Karma sendiri tidak begitu keberatan ditinggal Rio, yang jadi masalah adalah sang istri yang sulit meninggalkan suaminya. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Rio tidak henti-hentinya menasihati Karma tentang apa yang harus Karma lakukan selama Rio tidak ada.

"Kopi, susu sama teh Adek taro di tempat biasa ya, Mas. Buah-buahan masih seger udah adek taruh di kulkas, ada apel, pir, semangka, pisang, sama tomat. Jangan lupa cuci piring sama alat-alat masak kalau udah selesai dipake, matiin air kalau nggak dipake, terus cuci baju minimal bajunya Mas sendiri lah. Mas tau nggak Adek nyimpen deterjen sama pelembut di mana?"

"Iya, tau, tau." Karma menjawab sekenanya karena fokus menyetir.

"Buat makan gimana mas? Selama ini kalau ditinggal Papa sama Mama makanannya apa? Nggak mungkin kan masak sendiri soalnya—ups nggak boleh disebut ya."

"Ya kalau ngegoreng-ngegoreng gitu atau rebus-rebus masih bisa lah dek ... yang Mas gak bisa cuma yang susah-susah atau pakai oven." Ada cemberut yang kentara di wajah Karma saat mengakui hal itu. Beruntung Rio tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, sehingga Karma terhindar menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan Rio kali ini.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan mi instan, ya, Mas!"

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan lupa cek tanggal kadaluarsa, kalau udah _expired_ langsung buang aja ..."

"Ih istriku kenapa bawel sekali."

"Ya bawel kan karena sayang."

Bahkan sampai di _boarding gate_ pun, Rio masih mengoceh tentang telur di kulkas atau kapan saatnya Karma harus membersihkan karpet menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ ; untunglah ia tidak terlambat untuk naik ke pesawat, setelah Karma mengingatkannya bahwa ada konferensi di Australia untuk Rio pikirkan. Keduanya bertukar kecupan singkat sebelum Rio berjalan setengah berlari menuju pesawatnya. Karma terdiam, memandangi punggung istrinya yang menjauh sebelum berpikir bahwa seminggu ke depan, apartemen mungil mereka akan menjadi sangat sepi.

* * *

"... Telepon Rio nggak, nih?"

"Nggak, nggak usah, baru tiga hari dia pergi nanti baw—HUEK."

Nagisa hanya bisa meringis melihat Karma melompat dari kasurnya untuk melesat ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah di sana. Sejak pagi tadi Karma demam, muntah-muntah dan sulit makan, ditengarai karena _yogurt_ basi yang tidak sengaja diminumnya kemarin. Nagisa mengeluh, seharusnya sahabatnya itu lebih hati-hati tentang apa yang masuk ke perutnya mengingat Karma punya sistem pencernaan yang cukup sensitif.

Dan seperti dulu ketika Karma belum menikah dan masih tinggal sendiri, yang kena peran sebagai perawat dadakannya adalah Nagisa.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"... Nggak tahu mau minum obat apa."

"... Nanti kuantar ke dokter deh. Sekarang mending telepon Rio dulu."

"Buat apa, nanti marah-marah lagi-HUEK."

Nagisa pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tanpa memedulikan biaya panggilan luar negeri, ia menelpon Rio lewat ponselnya.

 _"Halo, Nagisa?"_

"Ah, Rio!" Nagisa berjalan ke kamar mandi, mendekati karma. "Di sana baik-baik saja kan?"

 _"Baik kok! Tumben nelepon, ada apa?"_

"ini, masmu." Nagisa menyeringai ketika dipelototi karma. "Muntah-muntah."

 _"Hah?"_

"Coba dengerin aja nih."

Nagisa menyalakan _loudspeaker_. Karma melemparkan pandangan _mati-kau-tukang-ngadu_ ke arah Nagisa.

 _"Mas? Mas beneran muntah-muntah?"_

Sebengal-bengalnya Karma, sungguh ia tak sampai hati membohongi istri sendiri.

"Uh ... iya nih."

 _"Mas hamil? Sama siapa? Sama Nagisa?"_

"Dek yang bisa hamil siapa ya maaf."

Nagisa mendengus menahan tawa.

 _"Terus kenapa muntah-muntah? Beneran gak hamil kan—"_

"Kemarin ... nggak sengaja makan _yogurt_ basi."

Hening sejenak, hanya ada helaan napas panjang terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Nagisa. Tidak ada yang berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Rio sekarang.

 _"Ya udah, kapan mau ke dokter? Secepatnya ya, mas."_

Karma mengangguk. Padahal Rio tidak bisa lihat.

 _"Lain kali periksa tanggal kadaluarsa jangan kelewatan ya, Mas. Adek kan udah ngingetin waktu itu."_

"Iya, iya." Karma mengangguk. "Makasih ya, Dek."

 _"Ya udah sekarang cepetan ke dokter! Nanti sekalian USG ya."_

"DEK. PLIS."


	3. Chapter 3

**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei.** no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

 **warning:** domestic!au, spouses!karuri, pengkhianatan eyd, bahasa nggak baku, setting jepang dengan bumbu kearifan lokal … dalam penggunaan panggilan

 **a/n:** lagi bete makanya nulis kilat gini. hu maaf ya fandom berasa jadi kayak samsak tinju.

.

.

.

.

"Karma, boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dari buku teks yang tengah dipelajarinya. Isogai menarik kursi di sampingnya, mengulas senyum lalu duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

"Tanya apa?"

"Ini untuk survei bagian _Human Resource Department_ …" Isogai menjawab setengah menggumam. "Biasanya, di akhir pekan atau di waktu-waktu luang tertentu, apa saja kegiatan yang biasa kaulakukan?"

Kalimat dari Isogai barusan seolah menyalakan lampu dalam benak Karma. Sebentar lagi _Human Resource Department_ akan mengadakan kegiatan tahunan untuk bersenang-senang bagi seluruh peneliti yang tergabung dalam organisasi; setelah sukses mengerjakan satu proyek besar yang telah menyita banyak energi, keringat dan air mata. Tentu saja acara senang-senang ini tidak hanya sekedar minum-minum atau pesta semalam suntuk di _izakaya_ ; ini akan sama menyenangkannya seperti _study tour_ saat sekolah dulu. Karma menduga pasti survei ini dilakukan untuk mengetahui hobi dan preferensi masing-masing peneliti agar panitia penyelenggara, bagian Human Resource Department, bisa mengadakan acara-acara yang menyenangkan.

"Hm, karena di rumah cuma ada aku dan istri, biasanya yang kulakukan saat waktu luang melibatkan Rio juga," jawab Karma sambil menopang dagunya—tanpa diduga antusiasme Isogai terlihat melonjak begitu Karma menyebut soal Rio. Mungkin itu jiwa bujangan serba ingin tahunya yang tanpa sengaja tertarik keluar. "Seperti contohnya …."

.

.

.

 _Lima hal yang dilakukan suami-istri Akabane di saat akhir pekan tiba:_

 **1) Main** _ **fighting game.**_

Ada banyak akhir pekan dalam satu tahun kebersamaan mereka yang diawali dengan senyum lebar Karma saat pulang dari kantor hari Jumat malam; dan ketika Rio bertanya ada apa, yang ditanya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pipih dari tasnya dengan wajah sumringah. Tidak banyak orang yang menyangka bahwa kotak pipih itu akan menerbitkan matahari di kedua mata Rio.

"Uwoooh!" Rio menerima kotak pipih itu dengan gembira. "Ini seri yang terbaru, kan?"

"Yap! Edisi terbatas!" seru Karma bangga. "Mas beli ini lewat Sugino, yang kerja di bagian _sales_ perusahaan pengembang _game_ ini. Yang Adek pegang ini termasuk ke dalam sepuluh cetakan pertama, lho! Nggak kebayang kalau misalnya kita beli di toko-toko biasa, pasti nggak ada eksklusif-eksklusifnya!"

"Top banget deh, Mas!" Acungan jari jempol diberikan Rio sebagai tanda apresiasi. "Besok main ya!"

Keesokan harinya, ruang keluarga mereka dipenuhi oleh aura kompetisi dari dua kepala yang sama-sama tidak suka kekalahan. Selisih satu poinpun dapat membakar semangat mereka untuk terus bertanding sampai titik darah penghabisan; tidak ada yang perlu diherankan mengingat yang bertanding adalah rival semasa sekolah dulu. Perlengkapan perang seperti _popcorn, yogurt_ dan puding bertebaran di atas karpet, _joystick_ dipekerjakan sampai titik nadir, dan _console game_ menyala dari pagi sampai sore. Satu dari berbagai hal yang dapat menghentikan pertarungan mereka selain kiamat dan putusnya aliran listrik adalah:

"… Dek, kok kayaknya _joystick_ yang ini nggak responsif ya."

"…"

"Nih lihat ya, Mas pencet tombol yang ini. Tuh, nggak ngaruh apa-apa."

"Mas, bulan ini kita nggak bikin anggaran buat _joystick_ loh."

Maka sampai bulan depan, kegiatan nge- _game_ mereka dialihkan ke _game_ pedang dan kapal.

.

.

.

 **2) Pergi keluar untuk makan di restoran.**

"McDonalds."

"Masa makannya _junk food_. Yang lain dong Mas, yang lebih sehat dikit."

"KFC."

"Yee, sama aja kalau gitu."

"Adek maunya di mana?"

"Mau makan _wagyu_ di Kozue."

"Kemahalan ah."

"Pierre Gagnaire, _then_."

"Jauh ah."

"Jauh dari mana, Minato-ku tinggal geser pantat dikit kok."

"Nggak mau masakan barat."

"Ya udah, beli _sushi_ aja di _sushi bar_ pertigaan."

"Oke."

"… Ya udah, yuk."

.

.

.

 **3) Pergi ke salon (lebih lengkapnya: Karma mengantarkan Rio pergi ke salon, sisanya ia berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan sendirian)**

Rio sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang sejak SMP, dan meskipun Karma tidak keberatan rambut itu kembali ke warna asalnya yang hitam Rio masih ingin untuk mempertahankan penampilan rambut pirangnya. Oleh karena itu, ia cukup rajin datang ke salon untuk memperbaiki rambut dan mempertahankan warna pirang rambutnya. Karma sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk pergi ke salon; Rio selalu memotongkan rambutnya apabila helai-helai merah itu dirasa sudah kelewat panjang, dan kukunya yang hancur karena sering digigiti hanya akan membuatnya malu ketika diperlihatkan pada pegawai salon. Maka dari itu, ia melipir pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan; entah untuk melihat-lihat, atau menyerah pada impuls untuk membeli barang-barang yang dijual meskipun barang tersebut tidak terlalu dibutuhkan.

Sang istri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Karma kembali ke salon dengan membawa delapan kantung belanjaan. Ada yang berisi kemeja, sepatu, buku (oke, untuk yang ini Rio tidak terlalu heran melihatnya), senar untuk memancing, dompet ("Bukannya kemarin Mas baru dikasih dompet dari Paris sama Mama?"), sikat kamar mandi, bantal leher, pengharum mobil, dan berkotak-kotak susu stroberi. Pada akhirnya, dalam perjalanan pulang, Rio menawarkan dirinya untuk membawakan sebagian belanjaan Karma— _rasanya ada yang aneh di sini_ , tapi sudahlah.

.

.

.

 **4) Nonton drama Korea.**

Meskipun Karma adalah penguasa absolut _remote_ televisi di rumah, Rio selalu menemukan cara untuk bisa menonton televisi tanpa intervensi dari sang suami. Contohnya adalah hari ini dimana ia bangun lebih dulu daripada Karma dan segera menyetel satu judul drama Korea di televisi; Yuzuki yang meminjamkannya DVD drama tersebut. Karma, baru bangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi, hanya menguap pasrah melihat Rio sudah menguasai televisi dengan drama Koreanya entah sudah sampai episode ke berapa, dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain nimbrung menonton. Ia duduk menyebelahi Rio yang mengunyah campuran _oatmeal_ dan kismis; dengan dua kaki dinaikkan ke atas sofa dan bantal dipeluk. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia bisa beradaptasi dengan drama yang ditontonnya tersebut.

"Ceweknya kok dikit-dikit nangis ya."

"Dih, nggak boleh gitu Mas. Emangnya cewek nggak boleh nangis?"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Adek jarang nangis soalnya, jadi liat cewek dikit-dikit nangis ya gimana … gitu."

"Cewek kan bukan cuma Adek, Mas."

"Iya, tapi kan yang di hati Mas cuma Adek."

Rio tidak menjawab. Ia mengunyah kembali sesendok penuh _oatmeal_ dengan kismis.

"Kenapa si cowoknya malah ngejar cewek yang itu, sih." Kali ini giliran Rio yang menggerutu. "Padahal lebih mendingan cewek yang sebelumnya. Iya nggak, Mas?"

"Hm."

"Menurut Mas sebagai cowok, Mas bakal milih yang mana?"

"Milih Adek."

"… Mas mau nonton _channel_ apa?"

.

.

.

 **5) Membuat kue (baca: Karma menonton Rio membuat berbagai jenis kue dari kejauhan, tidak diizinkan mendekat dalam radius dua meter.)**

Satu hal yang paling Rio herankan adalah betapa Karma yang pernah tinggal sendiri selama bertahun-tahun masih sering mengacaukan dapur ketika mencoba membuat makanan yang tidak tinggal direbus atau tinggal digoreng. Salah satunya kue. Maka dari itu, Rio membuat garis batas dari garam untuk menandakan wilayah yang tidak boleh dihuni Karma selagi proses pembuatan kue berlangsung. Rio asyik menguleni adonan donat dengan tangan sambil menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon wireless untuk menanyakan resep donat yang enak, sementara Karma terduduk bosan di kursi makan, nyaris berlumut dan dijadikan tempat tinggal laba-laba.

"Dek."

"Oh, habis diuleni didiamkannya berapa lama, Ma?"

"Dek."

"Bentar ya, Ma—kenapa, Mas."

"Bosen nih."

"Itu ada televisi, tinggal nyalain aja."

"Bukan gitu, Mas pengen bantuin Adek."

"Dengan Mas nggak deket-deket Adek itu udah bantuin kok."

Karma cemberut. Pada akhirnya, toh donat cokelat yang Rio buat sukses besar.

.

.

.

" … Ya, semacam itulah." Karma mengakhiri penjelasannya, sementara Isogai di depannya terdiam, mengulum senyum miring yang terlihat canggung. "Kenapa, Isogai?"

"Eng … enggak, kok. Hehehe." Isogai tertawa terpaksa, tidak sampai hati untuk menanyakan sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam: _Karma-kun, kalian ini suami-istri atau anak SMP._


	4. Chapter 4

**ansatsu kyoushitsu (c) matsui yuusei.**  
domestic au; ooc; informal language.

* * *

Malam semakin melarut. Sebagian besar populasi manusia pada jam-jam seperti ini sedang berada di alam mimpi, mungkin kecuali jika kau adalah petugas keamanan gedung-gedung penting, kasir _konbini_ 24 jam, atau ilmuwan nuklir yang sedang berkutat dengan sepuluh buah _paper_ untuk presentasi dua hari lagi—seperti Karma. Sudah lebih dari lima jam dirinya terpenjara di meja kerja untuk menyelesaikan paper-paper yang harus dipresentasikannya hari Senin nanti, dan hal ini tentu saja membuatnya sedikit kesal karena hei, besok hari Minggu. Waktunya bersantai. Ia bahkan terpaksa harus membatalkan janjinya untuk mengajak istrinya berbelanja besok—beruntung Rio adalah wanita yang sangat pengertian dan bahkan sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu menerjemahkan _paper-paper_ tersebut ke dalam Bahasa Inggris. (Karma menolak, ia tidak tega harus membuat istrinya begadang juga.)

Di tengah-tengah keheningan malam yang seolah tidak ada akhir, konsentrasi Karma mendadak buyar ketika ia mendengar suara derit dari ranjang tempat Rio sedang tidur. Pada awalnya ia tidak terlalu memedulikan, dan berpikir mungkin Rio hanya sedang mengubah posisi tidurnya, namun pada kenyataannya suara derit itu terus terdengar, ditambah lagi dengan suara gesekan seprai dan kasur. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Karma menengok ke belakang—tempat ranjang mereka diletakkan.

Sekilas, Rio terlihat seperti sedang tidur biasa. Ia berbaring di atas punggungnya, masih tertutup selimut. Namun sekujur tubuhnya terlihat bergetar sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara derit, dan Karma menyadari bahwa kedua mata Rio terbuka. Buru-buru sang suami melompat dari kursinya ketika ia mulai mendengar suara rintihan muncul, seperti suara seseorang yang ingin berbicara, namun tidak bisa. Dihampirinya Rio, berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak panik. Diperhatikannya napas Rio semakin cepat, matanya berair, dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, tampak berusaha berbicara namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Dek," ucap Karma. "Pelan-pelan. Coba atur dulu napasnya."

".. A-ah, haaa … ah …."

"Sssh, ssh, iya nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa. Tenang dulu, tenang dulu. _Let your mind take control over your body._ Ssh, udah nggak apa-apa."

Tangan Rio bergetar hebat ketika Karma menggenggamnya, bahkan tak lama kemudian telapak tangan mungil itu sudah dialiri keringat dingin sampai-sampai pendingin ruangan juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Alih-alih melepaskan genggaman, Karma justru menggenggam tangan istrinya lebih kuat sambil membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Karma sudah tahu dari Kayano bahwa sejak memasuki universitas, Rio cukup sering mengalami kondisi seperti ini—ketika ia terbangun namun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, atau _sleep paralysis_. Hanya saja, ini kali pertama Karma melihatnya secara langsung; karena sampai malam ini, _sleep paralysis_ Rio belum pernah kambuh lagi dalam usia pernikahan mereka yang baru sebentar itu. Menurut Kayano, biasanya Rio mengalami _sleep paralysis_ ketika ia sedang kelewat lelah atau banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkan. Mengingat hal ini Karma merasa bersalah karena seminggu ini pekerjaannya telah menyita penuh dirinya, tanpa menyisakan cukup banyak waktu untuk memerhatikan keadaan Rio. Ia tidak tahu apakah istrinya ini cukup istirahat, makan dengan teratur, atau apakah ia tengah memiliki beban pikiran yang belum bisa ia bagikan pada siapapun.

Mungkin seandainya ia bisa lebih atentif pada istrinya dalam seminggu terakhir, Rio tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

"… Ma—s—"

Karma menatap Rio lurus-lurus. "Coba tangannya digerakkan sedikit, sayang. Pelan-pelan."

Rio tidak lantas bisa menggerakkan tangannya setelah diminta Karma. Ia merintih berkali-kali seolah melakukan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit (Karma meringis mendengarnya) namun akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar sampai akhirnya Karma bisa merasakan Rio menggenggam balik tangannya. Artikulasi dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya pun semakin jelas dan ritme napasnya yang begitu cepat akhirnya kembali normal.

"… Maaf ya Mas, _begini_ nya kumat lagi."

Setelah mencoba menggerakkan tangan, kaki dan kepalanya, kalimat itulah yang pertama terlontar dari mulut Rio. Karma tersenyum geli, kemudian menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mencubit pipi sang istri.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Adek nggak salah apa-apa kok. Mau dibawain minum nggak?"

Rio menghela napas. "Ya tapi kan jadi malah ngeganggu kerjaan …."

"Ngganggu apa. Nggaklah. Adek itu ngomong kayak ke siapa aja." Karma bangkit berdiri setelah sejak tadi berjongkok di pinggir ranjang. "Mas bikinin susu ya, biar nanti tidurnya lelap lagi."

"Nggak usah Mas, makasih." Rio menggeleng, membuat Karma mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku biasanya kalau habis kambuh gini, takut buat tidur lagi. Mas belum tidur kan? Tidur aja, nanti kerjaan aku yang beresin."

Terang saja Karma menolak ide Rio barusan mentah-mentah. "Nggak lah, enak aja, itu kerjaan siapa. Udah Adek minum susu terus tidur, ya. Mas temenin."

"Eh?" Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Iya, mau udahan kerjanya, ngantuk. Nanti lagi aja." Karma mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil berlalu keluar kamar, hendak membuatkan susu hangat. "Tapi nanti Adek bantuin terjemahan, ya?"

Bahkan Karma tidak menengok untuk melihat jawaban dari Rio. Rio menghela napas, sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi suaminya yang kadang seenaknya namun sebetulnya sangat perhatian ini. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil bersyukur dalam hati diam-diam.

Susu yang dibawakan Karma sepuluh menit kemudian rasanya terlalu manis. Rio memprotes, tentu saja, namun Karma beralasan bahwa dirinya tengah mengantuk jadi tanpa sengaja menambahkan gula yang terlalu banyak. Rio tertawa sambil menaruh gelas, kemudian baru saja ia menjangkau kotak tisu di atas nakas untuk mengelap sisa susu di bibirnya, suaminya sudah beraksi duluan.

"…."

Karma menggembungkan pipinya melihat reaksi Rio yang mematung ."… Kenapa sih, kayak nggak pernah dicium suami aja."

"Bukan gitu," kikik Rio, seperti gadis-gadis SMP. "Kaget aja, haha."

Jawaban itu membuat Karma tersenyum, lalu melompat ke atas kasur, duduk menghadapi Rio. "Lain kali kalau Adek kecapekan atau lagi banyak pikiran, cerita-cerita ya. Untung Mas nggak bikin kamu begadang hari ini, kalau nggak bisa makin capek nanti. Mas juga bakal usaha kok biar tetap bisa punya banyak waktu buat Adek."

Rio tersenyum simpul. "Masih capek karena kerjaan pasca konferensi kemarin mungkin, Mas, tapi sekarang udah nggak apa-apa. Mas juga ya, jangan capek-capek lho."

"Iya nggak, makanya ini juga mau tidur." Karma meregangkan tubuhnya, yang pastinya sudah kaku setelah berjam-jam di hadapan meja belajar. "Tapi lihat kamu bikin nggak capek lho."

"Halah." Rio mencibir. "Ya udah, tidur yuk—HWAAH!"

Mungkin karena tidak menyangka sama sekali, Rio refleks berteriak ketika Karma mulai merangkul bahunya dan mendorongnya ke kasur dengan gerakan cepat, namun tidak kasar. Ketika keduanya sudah berbaring dengan cepat Karma menarik Rio ke dalam pelukannya, membuat sang istri tertawa geli.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok." Rio menyeringai kecil. "Mas udah mandi kan, ya?"

"Iya lah! Wangi begini."

Rio kembali tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya memeluk balik suaminya—yang tanpa disangka, sudah jatuh tertidur ketika Rio meletakkan tangannya di punggung Karma. Ternyata memang betul-betul sudah capek, batin Rio pelan sambil mengelus pelan punggung tersebut. Ia merapat, berusaha menyamankan diri sekaligus tetap berada dalam kehangatan pelukan keduanya.

"Makasih ya, Mas," bisik Rio sebelum menutup kelopak matanya. "Selamat tidur."

* * *

 **a/n:** HARUSNYA SAYA UPDATE LAW OF 90 INSTEAD OF THIS brb mencari pojokan buat introspeksi diri

ps doakan semester ini saya gak kena sleep paralysis lagi sobs


End file.
